Crash Me
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Welcom to Paradize! "Son regard bleu était fixé sur le demi-Saïyen et ce que ce dernier y lisait lui brisa le cœur : de la tristesse, de la peur, du dégoût, tout ce mêlaient." Videl/Gohan.


Rating : K

Disclam : aucun personnage ni l'univers présenté ne sont à moi.

* * *

**Crash Me**

- Non, Gohan. Non. Je peux pas. J'arriverais pas. Désolé.

Videl se recula, tremblante, comme si elle se remettait d'un choc. Son regard bleu était fixé sur le demi-Saïyen et ce que ce dernier y lisait lui brisa le cœur : de la tristesse, de la peur, du dégoût, tout ce mêlaient.

Paralysé par ce regard, il la laissa fuir sans esquisser le moindre geste pour la rattraper, la rassurer, lui réexpliquer. Enfin, après de longue minute passer à fixé la place vide que le départ de la jeune fille avait fait, il réalisa. Videl l'avait rejeté.

Videl l'avait rejeté.

Videl l'avait rejeté.

Videl l'avait rejeté.

Videl l'avait rejeté.

Videl l'avait rejeté.

Videl l'avait…

Il aurait voulu faire explosé sa rage en étalant sa puissance au monde, détruisant tous ce qui l'entouraient comme elle avait piétiné son cœur, mais il ne peut que tomber au sol, désemparé, incapable de verser la moindre larme.

Videl l'avait rejeté.

ooOoo

La peur au ventre, Videl couru jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme ou elle et toute la famille de Gohan, ainsi qui les Brief d'ailleurs, avaient réapparue. Sans un regard pour ces gens qui riaient, s'embrassaient, ou même échangeaient quelques cou sans méchanceté, elle jeta au sol une capsule qui fit apparaître dans un nuage de fumé son jet. La pensé qu'il n'avait peut-être plus assez d'essence pour volé lui traversa l'esprit mais elle l'envoya valser plus loin. Même si il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus utilisé, aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire autrement. Rapidement, elle mit le contact et s'envola, ignorant les appels désespéré de son père. Comme elle avait cru le voir, la plate-forme était haut dans le ciel.

_Comment un palais peut-il être ainsi ?_

Dans son rétroviseur, elle voyait son père et les autres rétrécirent à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.. Elle devait partir. Son regard dériva vers le bas de la plate-forme : elle était en équilibre sur une tour ouvragé, d'une finesse ahurissante comparé au palais.

Fuir. Loin. Très loin.

Ecrasant l'accélérateur, elle mit plein gaz vers l'horizon. Mais alors qu'elle déchirait le ciel limpide, une pensé, comme un bloc de béton ou d'acier, vint s'imposer dans son esprit, annihilant toute les autres : jamais elle ne fuirait assez loin. Ou qu'elle aille, il pourrait la rattrapé.

Le ferait-il ? Voulait-elle qu'il le face ? Une partie de son être le souhaitait, cette partie qui était rester sourde au discours de Gohan, cette partie qui l'aimait, follement. L'autre en revanche, ne le souhaitait pas. Sa raison implorait un quelconque Dieu de le tenir loin d'elle.

En catastrophe, elle atterris dans le jardin de leurs manoir, à son père et elle, à vingt mètre de la piste conçu à cet effet. Attiré par le bruit de la tôle froissé, leurs majordome accourut pour voir la jeune fille se déloger du jet, lui même encastré dans un arbre. Mais la jeune championne ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

- Mademoiselle ?… Ca va ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes blesser ?

Non, pas besoin de réponse, elle se tenait droite, son pas était rapide, nerveux même. A dire vrai, son visage contracté n'exprimait pas la douleur, mais… la colère. Le majordome cessa de la suivre à se constat. Ils venait tous de ressusciter miraculeusement, la joie éclatait dans tout le pays et elle était en colère contre… contre quoi ? Ou qui ? Voilà un mystère qu'il n'irait résoudre maintenant en la voyant passer les porte de la salle d'entraînement.

Videl ne se rendit copte de l'endroit ou elle était qu'une fois devant les élèves de son père. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle senti en elle la rage pulser, comme un second cœur. Rage contre le père de Gohan pour être un extraterrestre, rage contre Gohan pour toute ces secrets, rage contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir la force de le supporter. Sa voix sonna plus froide que tout :

- Attaquez. Tous. Maintenant !

Ils hésitèrent, jetant des regards inquiet à la championne, mais cette dernière, ne sentant pas l'assaut venir, s'en chargea, et assomma le plus proche d'un uppercut puissant.

- J'ai dis MAINTENANT ! !

Après encore une seconde d'hésitation, ils attaquèrent tous. Videl réalisa alors que malheureusement, aucun ne faisait le poids contre elle, depuis qu'elle avait reçut l'enseignement de Gohan.

- Plus fort ! ! Frappez ! ! C'est moi qui le veut !

Les trois garçons encore debout revinrent à l'assaut, avec plus de fougue cette fois. La jeune fille fut heureuse de les voir ainsi : sans hésitation, sans préjugé, sans peur d'avoir son père sur le dos si jamais elle venait à être blesser gravement.

Alors qu'elle paraît un cou de poing tout en envoyant son pied dans le ventre d'un autre, elle senti le troisième adversaire lui enfoncer les cotes. Elle recula de trois pas en massant la zone touché et sourit. Le combat reprit, les garçon jouant de leurs surnombre pour avoir le dessus, et c'est avec une joie malsaine que Videl accueillis chacun de leurs cou.

Après ce qui devait être plusieurs heures de combat, les trois garçons, d'un mouvement commun, lui envoyèrent un cou de pied dans le visage, le ventre et les reins. Ne pouvant parer les trois attaques, Videl sentit l'os de son nez rompre, alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Elle s'étala sur le dos avec lourdeur, ayant choisi de se protéger le ventre, et senti son dos irradier de douleur, l'empêchant de se relever.

Ses trois adversaire, eux-mêmes instable sur leurs appuis, se penchèrent, inquiet pour sa santé.

- Je vais bien. Laissez-moi. Réussit-elle à articuler.

Peux convaincu, les trois garçon s'en allèrent, avec l'aide des autres disciples, qui s'étaient contenté à leurs réveil de suivre le combat du bord de la salle.

Allongé seul au centre de la salle d'entraînement du manoir, recouverte de bleu, le nez dégoulinant de sang, sans doute cassé, Videl se senti ridicule. Ridicule mais toujours en colère. Cette séance autodestructrice ne l'avait en rien soulagé ! Elle se senti soudain condamner à vivre jusqu'à sa mort avec cette rage. A en faire son lot quotidien. Le pourrait-elle ? Pourrait-elle avoir une vie normal avec cette brûlure en elle qui l'avait pousser à tant de blessure physique ?

Videl réalisa soudain le dilemme qui s'offrait à elle : ou elle vivait en colère toute sa vie, une colère principalement tourné contre elle-même, ou elle trouvait la force de retrouver Gohan.

ooOoo

Il avait froid. Atrocement froid. Alors Gohan était venus ici, en Afrique, ou le soleil était si brûlant que rien ne poussait. Mais même dans se désert, il avait froid. Le sable fin reflétaient les rayons mortels, un serpent, un scorpion, y traçait de temps en temps un léger sillons, mais sinon, s'était le calme absolu. Même le vent ne parlait pas.

Et Gohan avait froid.

Assis en tailleurs sur une dune, dans sa tenu de combat identique à celle de son père, il fixait ses mains, pensait à ce sang qui coulait dans ses veine. Ce même sang qui l'avait fait fuir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se haïssait d'être le fils de son père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudissait l'existence d'autre planète, d'autre race.

Et Gohan avait froid.

Là, dans son ventre, sous le nombril, où naissait son ki, il sentait que plus aucune chaleur n'était produite. Il sentait que, petit à petit, la douleur de son âme torturée par l'amour, gagnait son corps. Que serait-il, bientôt ? Si son esprit si douloureusement poignardé par Son regard, Son unique regard, se laissait mourir, que deviendrait-il ?

Un homme, si Saïyen soit-il, pouvait-il vivre sans âme ? Une coquille vide avait-elle lieu d'être ?

Et Gohan avait si froid.

ooOoo

Videl avait été transporté dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas se rendre à l'hôpital. Boo Boo avait proposé de la soigné, mais elle avait refusé. Le gros bonhomme n'avait pas compris, son père non plus. Ce dernier avait mit cela sur le compte de la peur qu'elle devait avoir de l'ex-monstre.

Il n'en était rien. Videl _voulait _souffrir. Parce qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même, elle justifiait cette souffrance par cette colère. Comme une punition pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait plutôt.

Lui sourire, lui dire qu'elle avait deviné, pressentit, qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle était assez forte pour le supporter, que ce qui comptait, s'était l'amour qu'ils se portait l'un l'autre.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle repensait à l'instant ou elle lui avait jeter son dégoût, car ça n'avait été que cela, du dégoût pour ce qu'il était, elle sentait les larmes inonder ses yeux. Elle se sentait alors aussi monstrueuse que lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher ensuite de penser qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'il pouvait détruire la Terre d'un mouvement de la main, raser la ville d'un souffle, lui briser la nuque d'une pression,…

Et toute ses journée passer ensemble, sans qu'aucun accident ne se soit passer… A cette pensée, la rage en elle gagna un cran.

Cependant, pour elle cette colère n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque de lâcheté de sa part : assez courageuse pour fuir, pas assez pour le supporter. Pourtant, elle avait fait un choix, son corps devra bien s'y soumettre. Avec de la patiente, elle finira bien par retomber.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sans attendre de réponse, son père entra.

- Ma chérie ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, bien, répondit-elle en faisant l'effort de se redresser.

Cependant, la grimace qui lui tordit le visage ne trompa pas le champion.

- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

- Je vais bien.

Monsieur Satan regarda sa petite fille, son visage tuméfier. Etait-ce donc le prix de ses « victoires » ? Voir la plus belle chose qu'il avait au monde se détruire pour ne pas voir la vérité en face ? Parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris le malaise de son enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour cela. Quand il avait vu sa fille fuir, quand il avait vu ce garçon complètement effondré, il avait compris.

Lui, avait toujours su que ce qu'il appelait courageusement des « artifices » étaient des prouesses d'être surhumain et ne s'en était pas formalisé, du moment que Cell disparaissait…, mais sa petite princesse, elle, avait grandit dans un monde bien ranger : le bien, le mal, les méchants, les gentils, les humains, les monstres…

- Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, lui dit-il encore en sortant son téléphone portable.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais il l'ignora. il était peut-être temps qu'elle apprenne que le monde n'était pas ranger : que son gentil papa qui disait oui amen à tout n'était pas qu'ainsi, que face au monstre, il fallait des « monstres ».

ooOoo

Un cou de poing dans la mâchoire. Bloquer le cou de pieds. Riposter part une boule de ki dans les cotes. Evité le Big Bang de gauche, le Kaméhaméha de droite. Répondre par un Kaméhamé à gauche et aller au corps à corps à droite.

Gohan se battaient de façon si monocorde. Comme un robot. Chacun de ces enchaînements, certes parfait, était prévisible. S'était comme une liste : pour parer telle attaque, utiliser telle autre attaque.

Végéta et Goku échangèrent un regard : se n'était pas gagné d'avance. Ils n'avaient poussé Gohan à se battre que pour deux raisons : le forcer à produire du ki, prolongeant sa vie, au pire de quelques jours, mais aussi pour lui redonner la rage de vivre. Mais de toute évidence, le jeune demi-Saïyen avait abandonné toute espoir.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise celui de son père. Subitement, Gohan mua toute son énergie en attaque concentré sur le Saïyen. Végéta, assistant à la scène, préféra s'éloigner que s'interposer dans ce qui était clairement de la rage à l'encontre de Goku.

Ce dernier se trouva vite submerger par la force que déploya son fils, et du se contenter de parer. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes de combats silencieux, le plus âgé des Saïyen se retrouva à terre.

- Je te hais ! ! hurla Gohan en lui donnant un cou de pied qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètre de là. C'est ta faute ! continua-t-il alors que son père se relevait. La tienne ! il courra vers lui et envoya son poing vers son visage. Ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! Je te hais ! Tout les Saïyens ! Je vous hais !

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il frappait, sa rage s'était faites moins ardente, ses cou moins assuré et finalement, Goku bloqua chacun des poings de son fils. Devenu impuissant, Gohan leva les yeux vers son père, pas surprit de le voir arborer son visage sérieux de tout les combats, et murmura encore une fois « Je te hais. » avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- Je sais, Gohan, je sais. Lui répondit simplement Goku en le prenant dans ses bras.

Non loin de la, Végéta les observait, silencieux. Presque… Respectueux de la douleur du demi-Saïyen.

ooOoo

Chichi avait séché ses larmes, heureuse de voir que se n'était aujourd'hui que son fils allait mourir. Mais elle avait peur pour lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris Végéta quand il avait expliqué qu'un Saïyen n'avait qu'une compagne, que cette dernière le veuille ou non, que le coté humain de Gohan l'empêchait de se lier à Videl de force, mais elle avait compris que son petit, son si gentil garçon était en danger. Certes, plus immédiat, mais en danger tout de même.

Alors elle essayait de le distraire, de lui changer les idées, de le pousser à sortir. Il obtempérait mais restait morne, sans sourire, sans énergie. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Goten non plus d'ailleurs. L'enfant n'hésitait pas à retourner la montagne pour trouver LA bestiole qui pourrait éveiller la curiosité de son frère. Mais rien à faire, le demi-Saïyen restait prostré sur le canapé.

- GOTEN ! ! Sors moi cette chose d'ici tout de suite ! !

- Mais maman …

- Tout de suite !

Soupirant, l'enfant ramena la mygale dans la forêt, à l'exacte endroit ou il l'avait pris. Ce n'est qu'en la posant dans les feuillages qu'il remarqua ses mains rougis percée de plusieurs dizaines de poiles urticant (ne JAMAIS approcher les araignées ! ! )

- HA ! ! ! GOHAN ! ! ! s'écria Goten par réflexe en courant vers la maison familiale, passant sous le nez de son père. Gohan ! ! L'araignée ! L'araignée regarde ! ! !

D'abord sans réaction, Gohan saisit les mains que son petit frère agitait devant ses yeux.

- Je t'avais dit de pas les prendre en main, fit-il simplement.

- Je sais mais… Répondit l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Chichi, inquiète.

Goku, dans l'entrée, resta silencieux. Depuis son retour, il sentait que, bien qu'ayant manqué, il avait à faire ses preuves. Goten ne le connaissait pas, Chichi s'était habitué à dormir seul, quant à Gohan… Gohan ne le regarderait peut-être plus jamais dans les yeux. Il soupira.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Tu m'emmène ? supplia l'enfant, au bord des larmes.

Gohan hésita puis acquiesça. S'était son frère après tout, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il se retourna et lui ordonna de grimper sur son dos, tout en évitant de le toucher avec ses mains.

Goten savait voler, mais à cet instant, il ne le fit pas remarqué, et sauta sur le dos de Gohan, trop heureux de retrouver son grand frère.

ooOoo

Le médecin l'avait regardé faussement contrarié, l'air de dire « c'est pas bien Videl, tu n'aura pas de bonbon » et lui avait fait le reproche d'en demander trop à son corps sans lui laisser la possibilité de se régénérer. Il l'avait ausculté : il n'y avait qu'à changer les pansements puisqu'elle avait déjà vu un docteur, et lui avait prescrit plusieurs jours de repos total, à l'hôpital bien sur.

Maintenant Videl était dans sa chambre, à maudire son père et son médecin, lorsque la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit à volé pour ne laisser entré… rien.

Elle la fixa un instant, curieuse. Puis elle sursauta en entendant juste à coté de son oreille quelqu'un crier :

- Coucou !

- HAA !

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Goten qui voletait à quelque centimètre du sol, tout souriant, les deux mains bandées.

- Salut Videl !

- Goten.

Forcément. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Que faisait-il ici, à l'hôpital. Elle avisa ses mains bandées, et allait lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, faisait fi du fait qu'il était… comme Gohan (elle ne le voyait que comme un adorable petit garçon sans papa) quand une autre question lui passa part l'esprit. Son frère était-il dans ses murs ? Mais avant qu'elle ne la pose, une voix qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille se fit entendre.

- Je t'avait dis de m'attendre dans le hall le temps que je m'occupe des papiers.

Le ton sévère de Gohan sembla émouvoir le petit garçon jusqu'au tripe puisque se dernier se cacha derrière le lit :

- Je voulait juste lui dire bonjour ! répondit-il.

- Dire bonjour à…

Gohan daigna alors lever les yeux sur l'occupante de la chambre. Bien sur, il avait reconnu le ki, l'avait senti dés qu'il s'était approché de la ville, mais s'était d'être là, face à elle, qui lui broya le cœur. La bouche sèche, il articula difficilement un vague « salut » qui n'eut qu'une toute aussi vague réponse.

- Tu… tu t'es battu ? demanda enfin le demi-Saïyen pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Enfin fait…

- Fait battre, oui. Termina pour lui Videl.

- C'est… rare.

Rare, s'était le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé, et s'était semble-t-il le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier leur échange : de rare phrase courte ou incomplète.

- Je… on va y aller. Rétablis-toi bien. Goten.

- Salut Videl ! a la prochaine ! Claironna l'enfant, sans penser une seul seconde qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas « de prochaine fois »

Une fois seul, Videl se senti désemparée. Comme à chaque fois, Gohan s'était montré si humain… A dire vrai, à l'époque ou elle courait après ses secrets, elle n'avait jamais songer à une non-humanité de la part du jeune homme, tellement il était doux, gentil et sincère. Non, jamais elle n'avait pensé à cela.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui cela la bloquait-elle ?

D'abord parce qu'elle avait vue la complète « Alien » à huit ans, que pour elle, les extraterrestre n'avait jamais était qu'une légende urbaine, des racontar et que Dieu n'en était pas un !

Ensuite parce que ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'impuissance face à un ennemi d'une force colossale, et surtout l'ignorance quand au devenir de Gohan, avait été l'une des épreuves les plus dure de sa vie.

Enfin parce qu'elle refusait un tel avenir pour ses enfants. Oui, avec Gohan, ils n'allait pas jouer à la marelle ! Et il l'avait prévenu, s'était sa vie. Protéger sa famille, les innocents et la Terre, s'était sa mission.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était dégoûté, triste et effrayé.

ooOoo

Comme elle savait si bien le faire, Bulma organisa une fête réunissant toute la Team, une semaine plus tard. Chichi y traîna son fils de force, mais l'ambiance bonne enfant ne lui fit rien. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin et ne bougea plus.

Inquiet, Goku questionna Végéta du regard mais le Prince secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Des demi-Saïyen, il ne connaissait que leurs descendance, et il n'avait fait jusqu'à présent que des supposition sur l'état de Gohan, en partant de ce qu'il savait des Saïyens et des humains. Il avait été, bon rassuré était un bien grand mot, disons content de le voir s'énerver contre son père, l'autre jour. Son ki avait grimpé en flèche, lui assurant de vivre pour plusieurs mois, mais maintenant, si les choses continuait ainsi, Gohan était définitivement perdu.

Bulma avait capté l'échange silencieux entre les deux Saïyens. Elle devinait facilement la cause de temps de mystère en posant elle-même son regard bleu ciel sur son filleul.

« Pauvre Garçon » pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle se dit que tout n'était pas perdu. S'excusant au près de ses invité, elle alla s'isoler dans l'un des petits salons et se saisi de son téléphone portable. Après quelques sonneries, on décrocha enfin.

- Allô ? Hercule ? C'est Bulma.

_- B__ulma… Brief ?_

- Elle-même.

_- Videl est sorti hier__ de l'hôpital, je ne tenais pas à la laisser seul aujourd'hui c'est pour cela que…_

- Je comprend ! Je comprend ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vous appelais… Dites-moi… Que diriez-vous de passez tout de même, avec Videl.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout.

_- Cet appel n__'est pas innocent, _finit par dire monsieur Satan_._

- Bien sur que non ! Mais vous savez que c'est là le seul moyen de soigner votre fille.

Un soupir.

_- Je vais essayer de la convaincre, mais je ne promet rien._

- A tout à l'heure !

_- C__'est ça. Bye !_

Bulma raccrocha puis rejoignit les invités. Elle pris Chichi, Goku et Goten à part, afin de leurs expliquer le plan, mais le demi-Saïyen la coupa avant la fin de ses explications :

- Ca marchera pas.

Les trois adultes le regardèrent, surprit, et lui demandèrent des explications.

- A l'hôpital, je suis allé dans la chambre de Videl et ils se sont à peine parlé. Après, Gohan m'a grondé parce que j'était aller l'embêter.

Chichi se pencha pour prendre son fils dans les bras :

- On va quand même essayer.

ooOoo

Lorsque Monsieur Satan trouva sa fille en train de tuer le temps à frapper un immense sac de sable dans la salle d'entraînement, il douta vraiment du bien fonder de ce plan. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'imagina à la place du sac de sable. Puis il remarqua que Videl ne portait aucune protection autour de ses mains. Il se précipita sur son enfant pou l'arrêter, lui saisissant les poignet, et se prenant quelque cou.

- Ho ! Pardon papa ! s'écria la jeune fille quand elle réalisa.

- Montre-moi tes mains. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle chercha à les cacher mais il grogna et elle préféra ne pas l'énerver. Pas cette fois. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de ce disputer avec son père.

Elles était bleu, presque noir, mais elle parvenait à remuer chaque doigt sans hurler à la mort. Rien n'était cassé. Bien.

- Change-toi, nous partons.

- Où ?

- Tu verra.

Elle voulu protester mais croisa le regard sévère de son père. De toute évidence, de la voir se blesser volontairement ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Elle préféra obtempérer et quitta la salle d'entraînement alors que Monsieur Satan murmurait une prière à une quelconque entité supérieure.

ooOoo

La fête n'avait pas durée. L'inquiétude que tous avait à propos de Gohan avait eut raison de l'ambiance, et ils s'était tous séparer en se promettant de se revoir sous de meilleurs jour. De longue minutes après que le dernier invité, hormis la famille Son ne se soit éclipsé, un jet vint se posé dans le jardin. Il s'en extirpa Monsieur Satan, suivit, et de façon très visible, à contrecœur par sa fille.

Bulma et Chichi vint à leurs rencontre, les salua et les conduisit à l'intérieur, dans la pièce ou était resté prostré toute la journée Gohan. Seulement, lorsqu'elles en passèrent le seuil, elles ne purent que constater l'absence du demi-Saïyen.

Videl fut soulagé, et paradoxalement, déçue de ne pas le voir. Gohan était parti, respectait qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui dans sa vie, mais Gohan l'avait fuit.

Sentant le besoin d'être seule, elle s'excusa auprès de son père et des deux femmes puis quitta la pièce pour s'aventurer au hasard des couloirs. Après quelque minute de marche, elle atteignis ce qui devait être l'une des sections du laboratoire. Au centre de la pièce, une grosse salle ronde était relié à plusieurs console par d'innombrable câble. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, situé à des mètres et des mètres de là. Il était entrouvert et laissait voir une parcelle de ciel d'un bleu limpide.

- Tes mains sont noire.

Videl sursauta et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans sa contemplation. Gohan était assis au sommet des marche menant à la salle dans la salle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu tout de suite ? Et que faisait-il ici ? mais au lieu de le questionner, la jeune fille cacha ses mains dans son dos, comme honteuse.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu encore blesser ? demanda-t-il.

Encore ? Bien sure, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher s'être volontairement prit une raclée. Pas à lui, son sensei.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Pendant de longue, très longue minute, il y eut un tel silence, que les archange eux-mêmes auraient put le toucher du bout des ailes.

Videl, le regard fixé sur un détail de la porte, non loin du visage de Gohan, ne se sentait pas la force de partir. Pas encore. Mais elle ne trouvait pas l'énergie de dire quoique se soit. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Devait-elle se justifier ? Lui crier dessus ? Le consoler ? Le rassurer ?

Elle allait enfin partir quand elle l'entendis parler, juste murmurer. Mais sa voix sonna à ses oreille plus fort que tout les hurlements de la Terre, faisant vibrer la moindre fibre de son âme.

- Pardonne-moi.

Il s'excusait. Pour être un guerrier, qu'à moitié humain, un sauveur, il s'excusait.

En l'entendant, Videl réalisa pourquoi elle se blessait depuis plus d'une semaine. S'était au delà de la simple culpabilité, de la punition pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à Gohan. Non, en réalité, Videl se sentait monstrueuse, bien plus que le demi-extraterrestre qui lui faisait face. Elle était ignoble de rejeter l'amour par pure racisme, l'homme de sa vie par simple peur, un future peut-être aventureux, mais sans doute magnifique, par lâcheté.

Devant se constat, Videl ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. En voyant cela, Gohan eut comme réflexe de ce lever pour aller la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se ravisa. Aucune paroles n'avait été utile pour comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Même si pour cela, il fallait supporter ces larmes au lieu de les sécher.

Mais à sa surprise, ce fut la jeune fille qui s'avança vers lui, trébuchant sur les marches pour finalement l'atteindre et s'asseoir tout près.

- Go…han, Je suis… Je suis monstrueuse… articula-t-elle entre ses larmes.

- Chut, calme-toi. Lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, n'y tenant plus.

Il ne put se retenir de respirer son parfum, de savourer son corps pressé contre sa poitrine, le tout sublimé par l'idée que, peut-être, s'était la dernière fois qu'elle se blottirait contre lui.

- J'ai peur. Finit-elle par dire, une fois les larmes taris. Tes origines, ta force, ta vie… J'ai peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du demi-Saïyen et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux bleu lavé par toute ses larmes, son regard sombres aux teintes si humaine. Soudainement, les mots étaient devenu inutile, complètement dépassé. Ils leurs suffisait de resté là, perdu l'un dans l'autre, assis sur les marche du vaisseau spatial.

_« On part vers notre autre étoile, Et tu vois comme on s'éloigne… »_

FIN

* * *

Disclam: "Crash Me" est une chanson d'Indochine, la dernière phrase de ce texte en constitue le début.


End file.
